The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for drilling earthen wells. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems for drilling earthen wells using joints of connectable pipe.
Drilling rigs require tubular members, such as drill pipe, drill collars, and casing, to be added or removed from the downhole tubular string in sections. The sections of tubular members may be stored in a setback area on or near the drilling rig. The sections of tubular members comprise three joints of pipe coupled together, for example, and the drilling rig is called a triple rig. In other examples, the pipe sections may comprise more or less pipe joints and the corresponding drilling rig may be called a quadruple rig, a double rig or a single rig. The tubular members may be stored vertically adjacent the rig, or horizontally away from the rig where they are transported to the rig and inclined toward the vertical position.
As the different tubular members are needed, they are brought to the drill floor one at a time and added to the string. Handling these tubular members has historically been a highly manual job using winches or other lifting appliances within the rig. Automated systems for use in drilling rigs must be able to safely handle a variety of tubular members while not slowing down drilling or tripping processes.
Thus, there remains a need to develop methods and apparatus for pipe handling and drilling systems, which overcome some of the foregoing difficulties while providing more advantageous overall results.